Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-25755332-20141129195001/@comment-86.50.119.230-20141129234527
I'm sorry in advance for the lenght of the post, but I got a bit carried away. Anyways =) So the conclusion for Ali's reason to target Paige is either that a) she was jealous, b) she was just a Regina George or c) Paige started it. Either way bullying is no acceptable solution for any of the scenarios. And if it was either Jealous Ali or Mean Girl Ali we have to feel sorry for Paige, because she was only a victim and Ali treated her very bad.And if Paige started it, Ali could still have been the bigger person. We know that Paige and Ali both have made good and bad decisions, so it's wrong to label either one of them as the saint or the devil. We just have to accept that in some cases people do things with good intentions and the result comes back successful or disastrous. And other times people just have evil intentions, and the result is evil. So it's kind of unnecessary to throw either one of them under the bus, because they're both human and hopefully are going to learn from their mistakes. Speaking about Paige, she is also a character that is a lot of times very impulsive, does things before she has thought them through, in conformity with Hanna some times. Hanna says things before she thought them through. And a lot of times Paige acts the way she thinks is best for Emily, because she loves her. In some cases she's right and in other cases she makes the situations worse. I think a lot of Paige's plans backfires because Emily hasn't told her the whole story and Paige doesn't understand the whole picture because she's been kept in the dark about the A-games. Another issue is that Paige truly wants to help Emily, but Emily doesn't want her involved and Paige has a really hard time accepting that Emily doesn't want her involved in the craziness. Paige wants to help Emily,because she loves her and Emily doesn't want her involved because she cares about her and loves Paige and wants to protect her from A. Another problem is that I don't think Emily really is aware of how much Paige really loves her. I think that it's always been that way from the start, that Paige loves Emily way more than Emily has been able to love her. After all of the pain Emily's been through with both Maya's death and Ali's disappearence. Emily isn't able to love Paige the way she loves her, until she has found closure with both Maya and Ali. And that's the biggest issue, Emily never got the closure with Ali and that at the same time Paige loved her to death. It was a terrible combination for Emily's and Paige's relationship, because Emily wasn't in my opinion whether she was aware of it or not ready for the relationship that Paige wanted. And that wasn't fair to Paige. Now that Emily has had an opportunity to get closure with Ali, I can see a successful relationship between Paige and Emily take place that actually for once could work in the long run. I simply think Paige is often misunderstood and that she some times loves Emily too much for her own and Emily's good, and is then seen as needy or irritating person. And that is completely the writers' fault. In my opinion,the writers destroyed Paige as a likable character by making her way too overprotecting of Emily and by letting Paige constantly interfere and trying to help with finding A, even if Emily declared that she can handle it by herself.